1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lower dielectric layer whose internal light reflectivity is significantly improved, and a plasma display panel including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Much research has been conducted to develop plasma display panels (PDPs) as one of next generation flat display panels with liquid crystal displays (LCDs), projection displays, and the like. PDPs are flat display panels characterized by a large-scale display structure and high image quality. Particularly, PDPs are self light emitting displays having excellent display properties comparable to a cathode ray tube (CRT), such as high brightness, high contrast, wide viewing angle, wide color reproduction range, and thin and large-scale display structure.
In a plasma display panel, ultraviolet rays are generated in vacuum from an inert gas excited by a high-frequency voltage and fluorescent materials are irradiated by the ultraviolet rays, thereby creating an image. Research on improving the bright room contrast has been conducted to further improve the image quality of the PDP.
Particularly, bright room contrast can be improved by increasing reflectivity by adding a white pigment to a lower dielectric layer. Here, a method of maximizing the reflectivity is required.